


Afterkiss

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Kisses, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. First ever of the video game and anime. Favorite character too. The idea was taking from a Junjou Romantica one shot drabble just a decade ago. A one shot drabble I wrote myself back in ff.net
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Afterkiss

_Disclaimer: I don't own A3! or it's characters._

_AfterKiss_

During one of the scenes for an upcoming role for Tenma a kissing scene was written in. It shocked him the most not realizing why. Though he was a famous actor he didn't like what he was reading. The scene would be viewed by the director and the rest of the summer troupes in a few days.

"Are you okay? What's with that face?" Yuki asks soon as he entered the room. 

"…Yes, a little." He fake smiled. 

Tenma gives Yuki the script. Screaming onto his pillow soon as it was out of his hands. Yuki, usual just rolled his eyes. What was so bad about the sudden changes in the script.

"Here's a tissue in case you want to cry, Yuki." 

The young feminine looking male didn't like to be mocked. What shook him soon as he turned the next page. His beautiful eyes widened reading over the last few lines. Especially what Tenma's character and his own had to do.

"We have to kiss?" He threw the script onto the floor, "What the hell?"

Tenma looks back at his roommate. He didn't think the cute one would be this shocked or disgusted. Just by a kissing scene. 

"How do you feel about that?" The silence was killing the older teenager. 

"Hey! I'm fine either way. I'm an actor." He boasts getting off his bed.

"We have to change that!"

"How come?" His brows rose. Realizing Yuki's cheeks flaring red. What hit him the most was the reasoning behind his roommate's embarrassed face, "You've kissed anyone before?"

"None of your business! Yes I've have." He lied in denial.

Yuki pushes Tenma out of the way. Just as he's about to leave the room grabbing hold to the knob. The older male stops him pulling his wrist close to his smirking annoying face.

"Say something and I'll punch you."

"Are you sure?"

Yuki groans looking downwards. He was ashamed. What was the big deal of not being kissed before. It happens to all kinds of people. Tenma lifts his chin leaning his forehead onto Yuki's.

"This is my chance." He would say under his breath.

' _I know I'm in love with this boy.'_

"Your chance for what..exactly?"

"To do this."

Tenma closes his eyes claiming Yuki's unexpected lips. The kiss was unexpected to. The small man's body stiffened. Holding tight to Tenma's arms as he melts into the kiss. The older male loved the sounds coming out of his roommate's lips. 

As well as kissing the beauty's mouth that always ran his mouth. Especially to him in public and in the privacy of their bedroom.

He pulls back grinning. Yuki's face reddened a little more.

"I got the kiss."

"S...SHUT UP!"

"You know we're going to have to kiss in front of the others."

"...."

Yuki kept quiet. He was nervous just by a kiss. Unexpected but how good it felt too. Keeping it to himself as he pushes past his roommate.

"d...damn you..."

The end.

Leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

laters :3


End file.
